Guild
s are groups formed by players who share similar interests in game. While some guilds might reserve certain privileges for long standing members, some benefits to being in a guild include access to a guild chat, use of Perceptors, access to the Guild Houses and Guild Paddocks. Joining To join a guild you cannot be part of another guild. Assuming you aren't you need to be invited by a member of the guild you're trying to join. The member must have the rights to invite others to their guild. Creation To create a guild, you must first possess a Guildalogem. Guilds are created in the temple in Tofu Corner at 1,-9. To reach the temple, you must either go through the cave at -2,-7 and cross the bridges or head to 2,-9 and go left. Member Rights Members of a guild can be given a variety of rights: * Manage boosts * Manage rights * Invite new members * Ban * Manage guildmates' XP contribution * Manage your own XP contribution * Manage ranks * Place a perceptor * Collect from the perceptor * Use the Paddocks * Fit the Paddocks * Manage the mounts of the other members. Commonly, some guild privileges may be withheld from the low-ranking members. Member Ranks There are a number of ranks that can be assigned to guild members on the basis of character level or merit. Not all guilds use all of the ranks, and not all guilds use the same ranks the same way. The ranks, in hierarchical order, are as follows: # Leader # Second in Command # Treasurer # Protector # Craftsman # Reservist # Dogsbody # Guard # Scout # Spy # Diplomat # Secretary # Pet Killer # Traitor # Poacher # Treasure Hunter # Thief # Initiate # Murderer # Governer # Muse # Counselor # Chosen one # Guide # Mentor # Recruiting Officer # Breeder # Merchant # Apprentice # On Trial # Torturer # Deserter # Nuisance # Penitent # Mascot # Perceptor Killer Leader Guild Leader is a special, unique rank. There is only one guild Leader, and he cannot be banished. The guild leader always has all of the rights, and these rights cannot be taken away or disabled by another member. They are also the only member of a guild who can use Forgetfulness Potions. If leader is deleted or inactive for 3 months, then a new leader is appointed in the following priority: # Second in command # Member with the highest guild XP contribution Requirements A guild must have at least 10 members to activate the following functions: * Displaying the guild logo * Placing Perceptors A guild must be at least level 10 to activate the following functions: * Purchase a Paddock (1 Paddock each 10 levels) * Turn a member's House into a Guild House (1 Guild House each 10 levels) Experience Just like characters, guilds too can gain experience and levels. With each level the guild's perceptors become stronger, the guild's maximum member number also increases. Every 10 levels the guild can also purchase another Guild House and Guild Paddock. The experience required for each level is 10 times that of a player. Experience Note The experience earned at the end of a fight is shared between the player and their guild according to the XP percentage they decided to donate to their guild. The share of XP given to the guild will then be calculated again according to the level gap between the player and their guild. The bigger the gap between the level of the player and that of their guild, the smaller the guild's share will be. The XP percentage earned by the guild according to the level gap between the player and the guild is determined as follows: * 0 to 10 level-gap: 10% of its XP share * 10 to 19 level-gap: 8% of its XP share * 20 to 29 level-gap: 6% of its XP share * 30 to 39 level-gap: 4% of its XP share * 40 to 49 level-gap: 3% of its XP share * 50 to 59 level-gap: 2% of its XP share * 60 to 69 level-gap: 1.5% of its XP share * 70+ level-gap: 1% of its XP share For example: If a player wins a fight giving 10,000 XP with 50% XP donation to guild, the player will only earn 5,000 XP. The character is level 50 and the guild is level 20, a 30 level-gap. Therefore, the guild will actually earn 4% of the 5,000 XP, which is 200 XP . Members A guild can hold 40 members at the start and then gain 1 more space for each level of the guild. MemberCount = 40+GuildLevel Paddock The guild leader can purchase 1 Paddock for each 10 levels of the guild, the guild must also be at least 2 months old. PaddockCount = GuildLevel/10 See the Paddock page for more details. House A guild member can turn their own House into a Guild House for each 10 levels of the guild, the guild must also be at least 2 months old. HouseCount = GuildLevel/10 See the House page for more details. Category:Game Information